Reservoir simulation generally employs a numerical solution of the equations that describe the physics governing the complex behaviors of multi-component, multiphase fluid flow in natural porous media in a reservoir and other types of fluid flow elsewhere in a production system. The complexity of the physics that govern reservoir fluid flow leads to systems of coupled nonlinear partial differential equations that are generally not amenable to conventional analytical methods. As a result, numerical solution techniques are generally used.
A variety of mathematical models, formulations, discretization methods, and solution strategies have been developed and are associated with a grid imposed upon an area of interest in a geological formation. Reservoir simulation may be used to predict production rates from reservoirs and may be used to determine appropriate improvements, such as facility changes or drilling additional wells, that may be implemented to improve production, among other uses.
Reservoir simulation, however, can be extremely computationally expensive, and complex simulations may rely upon costly, high performance computer systems to maintain runtimes within reasonable time frames. Otherwise, long runtimes associated with lower performance computer systems may adversely impact user productivity. Purchasing and maintaining high performance computing systems, however, may be beyond the budgets of some users, and as a result, a need exists in the art for providing a cost-effective solution for running complex reservoir simulations.